Law and Order Governors City
by poketrooper
Summary: One Murder, several officers, one FBI agent, two serial killers, all dead by the end of the night.


Law and order Governors City

Today was june 6th 2144, it was 12:00 at night, usually the slowest, and quietest time in the City of Governors, but tonight like many nights that was not about to be true.

It was 12:05 in the east side of the city, in the 38th Precinct, red, white, blue, yellow, and orange lights were illuminating the entirety of 14th june street, several navy blue, and white striped crown victorias were positioned all over the street, all had their Vector light bars on, some had the backs of the light bars, and the warning lights on the rear of the cars flashing to a certain direction, as to direct traffic.

If you were to drive down the street, you would be met by several men, and women wearing black hats and uniforms, on their sam browne belts they carried radios, handcuffs, extra ammunition, a taser, an M9 pistol, and a pouch on their left hip, these men and women were from the Governors City Police Department, the sole law enforcement agency in the city.

So far the city was going through a massive crime wave, homicides were going through the roof, and despite the best efforts of everyone, the rate just kept climbing.

This place has many people, some good, some bad, the rest just trying to survive, in a city of 3 billion people, strict order must be kept, and consequences for crimes, tend to be harsh, but tonight the murder was committed by one of Governors City's most feared serial killer.

A GPD cruiser had just gone code 3 to the scene, and had screeched to halt, in front of the building, and an officer with longish brown hair stepped out, and put his hat on, then proceeded to walk towards a shorter officer, with short brown hair.

"Good Evening Officer Keierleber." said the Officer.

"Right back at you officer Cameron." said Officer Keierleber.

"Bodies' inside, i'll show you the way". Officer Cameron said again.

Both started to walk into the building, the whole way both officers were complaining about how the killers of this city chose the worst places to murder people.

When they finally got to the place where the body was located, they found a women, she was average height and build, with medium length brown hair, one of the many striking features of her, was the long chain wrapped around her neck, and the fact that she was sat at a table with candles, and food along with a mannequin sat across from her, this woman was the most recent victim of one of Governors City's Serial Killers, the MatchMaker, he killed by strangling women to death, then setting them up with dinner, and a dummy of the opposite gender.

"Well, thats gruesome." said officer Keierleber

Then both officers heard footsteps on the floor above them, both drew their pistols, and pointed them at the roof, then before they started to fire an officer ran out and yelled, "Stop, Stop Officers are up there!"

Then the Officer started speaking on her radio, "Smith, Kveseth be quite up there you nearly got shot."

Then Officer Smith replied "Sorry, but it's hard to be quiet when you are wearing combat boots, we'll try to quiet it down."

Then Officer Kveseth spoke, "(Cough) Killjoy (Cough).

"What did you say?!" asked The female officer.

"Nothing". said officer Kveseth.

"Who's that?" Asked Officer Keierleber.

"That is Officer Deboer, she was the officer who found the body." said Officer Cameron.

After 5 minutes of waiting, and FBI agent walked into the small room.

"My name is Agent Schaffer, i'm going to be helping you guys solve this case." Said Agent Schaffer.

The FBI agent then started to work, picking up evidence then sending it to the lab, and getting results in real time.

"Why do we need the FBI to help us"? asked Officer Cameron.

"Yesterday we found a body with flesh melted, cause of death melting to death, and he was locked in a room, no doubt the work of the Chemist, and not less than 3 hours after that we find a kid, who was tortured, and killed when he was slowly cut apart, and placed in the Bohan Metropolitan Middle School, people on the east side are scared, and we need to catch this guy fast." Replied officer Keierleber.

After about three minutes of investigating, all the occupants of the room heard shuffling on the floor above them, then officer Keierleber radioed Officers Smith, and Kveseth to tell them to be quite.

"Will you to shut up"! yelled Officer Keierleber.

"I don't what you guys hearing down there, but it's not us, we are on the 4th floor now." said Officer Kveseth.

"Then who is it?" asked Officer Cameron.

"I don't know, it might be the matchmaker, we'll investigate now."Said Officer Smith.

Officers Smith/Kveseth P.O.V

At the time the FBI agent, and the officers downstairs were going up the stairs, Officers Smith, and Kveseth were cocking their pistols, and starting to proceeded down the stairs, to try and intercept who ever was downstairs.

"Watch the corners." Said Officer smith.

"10-4." Said Officer Kveseth.

Both Officers had gone from the 4th floor, back to the second floor, without much incident, them officer Smith noticed some movement in a corner, he then pointed his m-9 pistol at it, and ordered who ever was there to come out with their hands up, instead the person started to charge the duo, when the figure came out of the dark, it didn't even look human, most of it's flesh had rotted off, there were cuts, and tattered clothes everywhere, and seemed to lack basic communication skills.

Officer Smith didn't hesitate to fire three shots at it, it fell temporarily, because when he turned around to talk to Officer Kveseth, it got back up, and grabbed a piece of wood with nails in it, and charged towards Smith, this time Officer Kveseth pulled his pistol and fired, right next to Smith's head, and killed the thing.

Downstairs Officers P.O.V.

"Guys, this is Smith- BANG,BANG, these guys are on some types of drugs or something, they just seem to want to kill anything that lives, be careful, get back, back i say.!" yelled Officer smith.

"I hope those two are okay up there." said officer De Boer.

"We had better get up there, and try to give them a hand." said Agent Schaffer.

"What is that thing!" yelled Officer Keierleber.

Immediately all of the officers started to shoot it, and killed it, this was not going to be the last of the strange encounters they would see tonight.

For both parties, on the ways to try and find each other, the building turned into a large maze, and they started to find more dead bodies, some kids, no doubt from The teacher, a serial killer who forced the building that was once a school to close, others had killed themselves, no doubt from the torturer, he killed people by tormenting them, then hunting them, to drive them to suicide, he never gave the final blow.

Soon this open and close homicide case was starting to turn into a house of nightmares, it almost seemed like something out of the SAW movies, but in real life, even when both parties found each other, that still did not give any better feeling to the Officers, but the final blow came when they found the MatchMaker, and the Torturer.

"What are you two murderers doing here!"Yelled Officer smith.

"Trying to survive this house of nightmares." said the MatchMaker.

Then the torturer spoke up, with the most wisdom.

"Were never going to make it out of this building, alive that is."

Then all started to point m-9 pistols at each other, the police at the bad guys, and the bad guys at the police, after a while of deliberation, the unthinkable happened.

No one ever knew what drove them to do it, but all but one pistol discharge inside a room within the building, and 2 minutes later, a scream could be heard, and Agent Schaffer of the FBI threw herself out of a window on the top floor, the fall killed her, officers them stormed the building, to find all the officers, and the two serial killers had killed themselves, each shot themselves in the head with their own weapons.

Some speculate that a sonic frequency that mysteriously started in Governors City, that destroyed peoples brains turning them into "Zombies", had destroyed their minds to the point where they went insane and killed themselves.

The truth was, they were all scared, and they knew they were never going to leave alive, so they ended it there, and when Agent Schaffer found them all dead she snapped, and ran till she ran out of floor and fell, onto the top of a GPD patrol car.

To this day, even though there are still skeptics, you can see on the night of June 6 at 2:44 A.M. , if you look inside the building, from the outside or inside, does not matter, you can see full body apparitions of GPD officers, and FBI agent, and two killers, running through the building, trying to find a way out.

IF you wait outside, you will hear gunshots, and 2 minutes later, the apparition of a female FBI agent throwing herself out of the window, onto a Phantom GPD car, car parts will shatter everywhere, and a pool of blood will be left.

For that matter every night on June 6 at 12:05 A.M. 14th june street will be full of phantom officers, and cars, if you were to go down there the night they appear, all the phantom officers will respond to you, and remember you from year to year, they never forget, and if you get to know them well enough they will tell you the truth, but there is never a way to save the souls still left inside the building, trapped there for all eternity, to forever be tormented, and wander lost in the depths of their tomb.


End file.
